bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Pills
Pills are random items that are dropped by enemies, found in chests, or spawned in rooms. Pills are consumed by pressing 'Q'. They come in many colors and the effects change every time you play. Note, the pills DO NOT '''work like Tarot cards which you can learn the effects of before use, the color of a pill does '''NOT foretell its effect in any way. However, if you use a pill and pick up a 2nd pill of identical colors in that playthrough, it will have the same effect as before and its name will be shown, replacing "???". The same goes for additional duplicates you find. Pill effects can vary from one-off effects to permanent changes. Both the PhD and Lucky Foot items replace all negative stat pill effects with their positive counterparts (neutral effects such as Telepills and Bad Gas are not affected; bad trip will change to full health). You may only have one card or pill at a time, and picking up another card or pill will cause you to drop the other one. Negative pill effects have an 80% effect of their positive counterparts (e.g. Speed Up increases speed by 30% while Speed Down decreases speed by 24%). "Pills Here!" is item (8,5) on the collection list and is unlocked by finding any pill. If the PhD has been obtained, unknown pill types will be revealed after a few seconds. Pills in the shop cost 5 coins, 3 when on sale. Pill Variations Pill Effects Wrath of the Lamb Three new pills and four new effects are added in the Wrath of the Lamb expansion. These appear along with the previous pills/effects and are mixed in with the randomly assigned types and effects. Items associated with Pills The Lucky Foot Holding this item eliminates the possibility of finding Stat Down Pills when consuming an unidentified pill. Unidentified stat downs will count as stat up pills, allowing two different pills to have the same effect if generated as such. Cain starts the game with this item. Mom's Pill Bottle When used, this item gives you a free pill. Recharges after clearing 6 rooms. PHD Carrying the PHD will automatically identify unknown pills after a short delay and will also reverse stat down effects, making every stat down pill a stat up. The Safety Cap This Trinket, while held, slightly increases the odds of finding pills in chests and when completing a room. Mom's Coin Purse Spawns 4 pills. Bugs *When consuming an unidentified pill at 1 red heart, if the consumed pill would normally be a Health Down pill or Bad Trip pill, the resulting effect will be the opposite as intended however the pill will be misidentified as it's good alternate. When consumed a second time the effect will be the intended negative effect even though the pill was labelled as positive. For example, if you have 1 HP max and consume a Health Down pill, you will receive a Health Up effect. Another of the same pill will be labelled Health Up when picked up, but when consumed will then give Health Down. Trivia *The quote shown when picking up a pill, 'Pills Here!' is a reference to the character Louis from Left 4 Dead, who is highly known for catchy phrase said when picking up pain pills. *The sound effect that plays when a good pill effect occurs is the same sound effect that plays when a pill is obtained in Spewer, another of Edmund McMillen's games. *The "Balls of Steel" effect is likely a reference to one of Duke Nukem's catchphrases. **It refers to the phrase that describes "having balls" as "having the confidence" for doing something, which reflects the concept behind soul hearts - faith. Category:Wrath of the Lamb